Pink
by Charlie's Rat
Summary: Hinata doesn't really know what's up with Naruto, until she finds out that he's actually just really, really painfully shy and scared of others. Oops, she thought that he had a permanent speech impediment. Shy Naruto challenge. Aengus NaruHina strong Hina


_Charlie :  
>Inspired by RickyUzumaki. Damn guy, posting so much anti abortion, I'm sorry about your jerk obsession, anti incest, anti child abuse, (in on that one) anti rape, (and that one) and anti NaruSaku on his wall, it took me ages of scrolling to find your stories. xP Aengus; "Shy Naruto" challenge.<em>

_Summary :  
>Hinata doesn't really know what's up with Naruto, until she finds out that he's actually just really painfully, painfully shy and scared of others. Oops, she thought that he had a permanent speech impediment. Shy Naruto challenge. Aengus <em>

**Pink:**** Kind of Scary  
><strong>  
>Naruto feels very inferior to everyone. Always. They kind of scare him. Kind of. Sort of. Maybe a little bit, with all that amazing power.<p>

Akimichi, he's so big, and always eats things, Naruto's afraid that he'll steal his lunch one day. All that fat that he consumes, he must have a massive repetoir of high consumption jutsus to eat that much. And Nara, he always puts him on edge. He sleeps the whole time, but Naruto knows that he fakes it most of the time, silently observing everyone. He doesn't know if the tall boy is going to strike him, or keep on pretending to sleep. Yamanaka is scary, period. She yells and screams when she doesn't get her way, and her fierce rivalry gives him the chills. Her responses are so fast and her delivering of vocabulary is so unexpected that he doesn't know how she never ties her tongue. He certainly does, and that's when he isn't even trying to snap at someone. Like he wants to ever get on someone's bad side. It would give him the creeps.

Uchiha is one of the scariest, with his cool facade, a mask on which Naruto can't read under, and his scowling, pitch black eyes. He keeps ignoring everyone except the teacher, which makes him somewhat grateful, but it makes him wonder what's going on in his sinister, dark, mind. Iruka-sensei is kind, but Naruto can see under him. The look in Iruka-sensei's eyes when he first saw him in the classroom was all he needed. He hates him.

Haruno is scarier than she is prettier, and shouts and yells a lot. She's very smart, and adores Uchiha. She sometimes criticises Naruto, but he doesn't like her at all. She's the sort of person that toys with people's feelings. Aburame is silent and swift, and often scares the shite out of him when he suddenly appears behind him. He doesn't know if he's doing it deliberately or if he's just that way. Inuzaka and his dog are just about the loudest racket makers in the universe, and Naruto has the sneaking suspicion that Inuzaka has a bone to pick with him.

Hyuga doesn't really talk much, she just wanders about the playground at break time. Her white eyes tell him just about as much as Uchiha and Aburame's do. He doesn't always watch her though, it seems like she vanishes at times. Mizuki-sensei is friendly, but Naruto can tell that something's off with him. Like it's not real. He doesn't hide it as well as Iruka-sensei does, but he does hide it none the less.

He lets out a small sigh as his test is handed back to him. He reads it. He barely passed it. Iruka-sensei has written on the top left hand side of the paper that he needs to study more. The bell rings in the hallway, making him jump. It's the end of the day. He trudges outside with the rest, walking into the sunlight. Everyone's parents have come to collect them. He notices that Hyuga and Uchiha walk home alone. Are they plotting anything against him?

He walks home. He hasn't got anything to do at the Academy once it's finished, and the parents kinda scare him. Kind of. Maybe. A bit. A little bit.

He feels uneasy about Hyuga and Uchiha, so he'll go and check them out. From a distance. Far away. Eh.

He quickly spots them, and follows after them at a slow pace. He doesn't want to get noticed, does he? They're talking with each other. Naruto is good at eaves dropping.

"I got another confession today," Uchiha grumbled. Naruto frowned. Confession? The guy was scary as can be! Hyuga hummed, nodding. "it was Sakura again." Hyuga groaned in annoyance. "She just doesn't know when to stop, does she?" She commented.

"Yeah!" Sasuke stated loudly, suddenly very vigorous. "I swear, one day I'm going to grab her silly pink hair and shove it up her ass!"

Naruto snorts, like his throat had just imploded on itself. _Pffffft!_ He slaps his hands to his mouth, blushing bright pink, and hares it down the street, giggling away. He can't let anyone see him laugh like that, it's too embarrassing.

He can still remember Uchiha and Hyuga turning around with incredulous looks on their faces, and how the girl mumbled a soft 'what the fuck?' to her companion.

Naruto walks back home. For real now. He's a bit hot, and his insides are moving around. His cheeks feel a bit hot, but when he puts his hands to his face, - his hands - feel quite cold. His mouth is twisting into a small smile, and then a straight face. And then he snickers and tries to cover it up, his mouth forms a smirk. Hm. Smirking is fun, but only if he snorts and laughs at someone's joke. Like he's going to though. He doesn't want anyone to think that he's making fun of them.

And scary people are scary people. Period.

__

_Charlie :  
><em> Damn, this is bullshit. The start was perfect. Perrrr - Fecccct. And then suddenly I realise that the opening chapter shouldn't be six hundred and sixty six words long. ( Gasp! Devil number! Meh. ) Including the author's note. Fucking bullshit. _Anyway, I got promoted! Jippie! _:DD and I can do that because I've grown a second mouth. Pwah hah hah. A bit of SasuHina friendship here, but mainly - why the fuck not a threesome? Ja ja ja. I'll figure out a pairing. Naruto's dialogue is supposed to be a constantly wary one, like he's always quiet but he's secretly checking you out. In the scared rabbit way.

_**Please review?**_ (( I've actually forgotten to post that at the end of my chapters, it's like I have to remind people to review. And if you're using you're super high tech iTouch or whatever, you can log in with it, so I'm sure that you can review with your mobile. ))

The review button shows how desperate I am (snort) and will keep writer motivated with cookies until the next chapter.

**Fuck that button :DD **

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**


End file.
